parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Walden
ThomasFan360's TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Coming soon to YouTube! Cast: *Barney - Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *BJ - Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Baby Bop - Daizy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Riff - Kooky Kid (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Stella the Storyteller - Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy) *Tina - Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets) *Luci - Tasha (Backyardigans) *Michael - Tyrone (Backyardigans) *Derek - Tuck (Wonder Pets) *Kathy - Linny (Wonder Pets) *Min - Uniqua (Backyardigans) *Tosha - Kai Lan (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Shawn - Pablo (Backyardigans) *Julie - Lulu (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Carlos - Ollie (Wonder Pets) *Juan - Hoho (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Jason - Austin (Backyardigans) *Kenneth - Tolee (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Maria - Dora (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go/Dora and Friends) *Ashley - Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Alissa - Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Hannah - Alicia (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go/Dora and Friends) *Jeff - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go/Dora and Friends) *Kim - Click the Camera (Go Diego Go) *Linda - Blue (Blue's Clues/Blue's Room) *Robert - Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Keesha - Skye (Paw Patrol) *Stephen - Rescue Pack (Go Diego Go) *Kristen - Fred (Blue's Room) *Emily - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *David - Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Chip - Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Danny - DJ Lance Rock (Yo Gabba Gabba) *Curtis - Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go/Dora and Friends) *Mario - Chase (Paw Patrol) *Gianna - Carly (iCarly) *Angela - Sam (iCarly) *Mike - Daa-Daa (Teletubbies) *Nick - Ryder (Paw Patrol) *Scott - Marshall (Paw Patrol) *Jamal - Danny Phantom *Jackson - SpongeBob SquarePants *Josh - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Ben - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Rachel - Nin (Teletubbies) *Donny as Himself *Mr. Boyd - Maestro (Once Upon A Time...) *Scooter - Paxton (Timmy Time) *Kami - Umpie Pumpie (Teletubbies) *Beth- Rosie Ellis an amtrak engineer (Reading Rainbow) *Tony- Levar Burton (Reading Rainbow) and more casts... See Also *Walden & The Backyard Gang *Walden Home Video *Walden Live! in New York City *Walden's Great Adventure the Movie *Walden & Friends (2017) (9 Story Reboot) Gallery: Walden-wow-wow-wubbzy-7.5.jpg|Walden as Barney Wubbzy.jpg|Wubbzy as BJ Char 46564.jpg|Daizy as Baby Bop Widget.jpg|Widget as Stella the Storyteller Wonder-pets4.jpg|Ming-Ming as Tina 300px-Tasha Page Picture.png|Tasha as Luci 300px-Tyrone Page Picture.png|Tyrone as Michael Wonder-pets3.jpg|Tuck as Derek Linny 2.jpg|Linny as Kathy 300px-Uniqua Page Picture.png|Uniqua as Min Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Tosha 300px-Pablo Page Picture.png|Pablo as Shawn Lulu2.png|Lulu as Julie Hoho.png|Hoho as Juan 300px-Austin Page Picture.png|Austin as Jason Tolee the Koala.png|Tolee as Kenneth Dora the Explorer.jpg|Dora as Maria 309-alicia-and-whitetail-to-the-rescue-full-16x9.jpg|Alicia as Hannah Go Diego - Le sac de secours.flv 000079040.jpg|Diego as Jeff Skye.png|Skye as Keesha Sandy_(SpongeBob_SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Emily Wanda.jpg|Wanda as Jill Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg|Baby Jaguar as Curtis Paw-patrol-chase.jpg|Chase as Mario Ryder.png|Ryder as Nick Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg|Marshall as Scott Danny Phantom (character).png|Danny Phantom as Jamal SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jackson Stock Image of Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Josh Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Ben MUNO!.jpg|Muno as Chip Img 2087.JPG|Foofa as Alisa DJ.jpg|DJ Lance as Danny BROBEE!.jpg|Brobee as David TOODEE!.jpg|Toodee as Ashley Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg|Plex as Robert 0608 Ping Tiddlytubby.PNG|Ping As Sarah Tory Green Cena NIn Tiddlytubby.png|Nin as Rachel 20171016_150718000_iOS.png|Mimi as Gina 0700 Ba Tiddlytubby.PNG|Ba as Dylan 0203 Daa-Daa.png|Daa-Daa as Mike 0609 Umpie Pumpie.PNG|Umpie Pumpie as Kami 0100 RuRu Tiddlytubby Page 02.PNG|RuRu as Ramon Duggle.png|Duggle Dee as Cody Blue's Clues Blue with Flowers.png|Blue as Linda My Name's Donny From Barney TV Shows Verson 02.PNG|Donny as Himself 20051221_29929292_iOS.PNG|New Nick as Jake Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Conosciam324785140.jpg|Maestro as Mr. Boyd Paxton Piglet Sneeze Of Doom.png|Paxton as Scooter (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV/Movie Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas